Afterlife: Bleached!
by Yookainightshade
Summary: JORI. AU Bleach. OoCness. The day Holly dies, the Vega family begins to fall apart. David goes crazy, kills Trina, Tori and Jade. Tori becomes a Hollow. Jade becomes a Shinigami. Will the two lovers ever be reunited? Will they survive Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society? Some of our favorite Bleach and Victorious characters will be along for the ride, too! RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1: Sad Endings and New Beginings

**Authors Notes:**

If you Victorious fans who are reading this don't know a single thing about bleach just ask me your questiones in a Review or PM me. I'll answer as best as I can. The same goes to Bleach fans who know nothing of Victorious. Also, bleach fans! If you request any specific chracters to be in the story, I'll try to squeeze em in. This is my first Fanfic so try not to be too harsh, okay?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Dan Schnieder owns Victorious and Tite Kubo owns Bleach!

On with the show!

Almost always our journey begins with life. Not this time, my journey began with death. Death forever changed my mundane life. Although, I have yet to discover if it's for the better or worse. Am I broken? Or am I just bent? Either way, let me start from the beginning.

10 months ago...

The night was oh so cloudy and cold, the streets were slick with rain. A shiver crawled up my spine and I got an ominous feeling as I stood up and looked out my window. 'It's probably nothing.' I had thought.

I really dislike rain, I had mused to my self. it's just so unrelenting and everything tragic happens in the rain, whereas the sun is warm, happy and the complete opposite of rain. Maybe it's just me, but whenever the rain happens to show itself here in L.A, everything seems to become depressing. The once colourful world seems to fade to gray.

Not many people know this about me, but I was actually born under the fiery sun of Spain. I lived in Spain for the first 3 years of my life before my family moved to L.A. Shocking isn't it? The only thing that can cure me from my rain induced depressions is the sun.

As if sensing my unease, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind and held me close. Scratch that, only the sun and my amazing girlfriend, Jade West.

"Tori, are you okay?" Jade murmurs into my ear. I smile brightly. If anything, Jade does a better job at healing me than the sun. She's like a panacea of some sort.

"I am now." I said kissing her lips lightly. "You wanna go downstairs and watch some tv?" I asked her sweetly. She thought for a minute and then groaned, hiding her face into my neck like a child.

"Can't we just stay up here? Your sister and dad are down there." I pouted,

"What's wrong with my dad and Trina?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Jade didn't hesitate to reply,

"Your sister's a banshee and your dad doesn't really like me..." Thinking for a moment, she smirked. "Hell, besides you, the only member of your family that likes me is your mom." She said chuckling a little. Getting out of her hold, I walked to the door,

"Too bad! Jadey was so mean to Robbie yesterday, so now she has to spend time with my family!" I said teasingly.

"Dammit Tori! All I did was shave Rex's goddamn head..." She says giving me the cutest pout ever, before she followed me with a sigh.

Taking the lead, Jade and I walked downstairs to my living room where Trina and my dad were currently watching an MMA fight. Before I could sit down next to Trina, Jade plopped down and took the last spot on the couch with a sly grin. I raised my eyebrow at her,

"Aww, looks like there's no room left for Tori. Better sit on the floor." She said grinning at me victoriously. Not fazed in the slightest, I simply sat on her lap.

"No thanks, I think I'll just use you as a chair." Smirking at her I added, "You're quite comfy."

Wrapping her arms around me she growls.

"Fine, but only because you're cute." She says the last part quietly with a hint of blush that tinted her cheeks. I don't know why everyone is so afraid of Jade, she's such a softie at heart. My raven-haired girlfriend smirked when she noticed the light blush spread across my cheeks. Ignoring her comment, I turned to my dad and asked,

"Hey dad, where's mom?" My dad glanced at me and shrugged,

"I don't know, Tor." He responded while he watched the show. Trina began to look annoyed at the interruption of her show and said,

"She went to the store, now zip it Tori! I'm trying to watch!" Ever the polite one, aren't we Trina?

"Okay jeez, I just wanted to know..." I muttered. At this both Trina and my dad shushed me and continued to watch their show, eyes glued to the screen. Jade stuck her tongue out at me and then did her impersonation of me.

"Jadelyn, let's go downstairs and watch the television with my family, we'll have a grand time!"

"I don't talk like that, Jade!" I complained. She just shook her head and grinned.

30 minutes later the phone rang and seeing as it was closest to me, I picked it up. Not recognizing the number, I shrugged at the questioning look from my dad and decided to answer.

"Hello?" I said unsure.

"Is this the Vega residence?" A gruff male voice asked, obviously a police officer. I felt something in the pit of my stomach churn.

"Y-yeah, it is. Is there a problem, sir?" I replied shakily. Oh no, I really hope Jade wasn't getting arrested for cutting up her neighbors lawn gnomes again.

"I'm sorry to inform you miss, but..." A pause is heard and I can't seem to breathe, "Mrs. Vega has died in a car crash." The police officer had said solemnly.

"No..." I breathed. "There must be some kind of mistake! I..." I felt my eyes water and a sob escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry but there is no mistake, miss. A drunk driver crashed into her and the force of the collision killed them both. I'm sorry for your loss..." The police officer said as apologetically and as gently as possible. With sobs wracking my body I gave him my thanks and hung up.

"Tori, What's wrong? Who was that?" Jade asked as she walked up to me with worry that shone in her green eyes.

"And why are you crying?" Trina and my dad questioned in unison as they looked at me with anxiety.

I wiped my eyes and tried to calm myself and turned to them. My attempts were futile as tears rushed down my face once again.

"I-it was the p-police." I managed. Thinking about what I was going to say next, a whimper escaped my lips. "M-mom died in a car crash..."

Trina and Jade just stared at me with shock in their eyes. Unable to utter any words, they both took me in their arms and tried to calm me, but I felt the tears staining my shirt. Whose tears? I don't know, most likely Trina's.

"Noooooo! Dammit! Why, why, why?!" My dad bellowed and then grabbed a vase that was on the counter and threw it out the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. "Tori," He growled clenching his fists together and grinding his teeth, "_Who is responsible for this_!" My dad spat out with all of the venom and hate in his heart. A whimper of fear left me. This caused Trina to let go of me and face my dad,

"D-dad, calm down." She said shakily.

"Be quiet! I didn't ask you, brat! Tori, tell me now!" My dad roared, flinging the TV remote at the TV which destroyed the screen. Trina flinched at his harsh words but didn't stand down.

With her arms still wrapped around me, Jade tried to intervene.

"Stop this, you're scaring her! Calm down and let Tori explain already." Jade said trying to reason with my dad.

"Shut up, dyke!" David growled angrily.

"Dad, you can not call my girlfriend a dyke! Even if you are mad, you have no right! Mom died because a drunk driver crashed into her! They're both dead..." Overwhelming silence enveloped the room and my dad seemed to have calmed down, but I couldn't really feel enough to care. I felt numb, oh so numb...

PRESENT TIME

It's been 10 months since my mother died. Honestly, it feels like the whole family died with her. In the span of those 10 months I've grown numb to so many things around me, my father has fits of rage every single day and at night all he can do is cry. We never thought this would happen, but apparently Trina has become the strongest member of our family. She _appears_ to be unaffected, but I can hear her cry when she assumes everyone is asleep.

For a short time, I thought everything would get better because I had Jade to comfort and hold me each night. Then two months after my mom's death, a bomb was dropped on my life. On an evening when it was just my father, Trina and I, my father announced that we were moving to Seattle.

Trina and I tried to protest and change his mind but when we did, my father simply gave the both of us a death glare and told us to pack as we would be leaving that very night. Leaving most of my things behind, we drove off to Seattle. On the way there, I couldn't stop crying. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat... Jade, I didn't get to say good-bye to any one of them. My father... has changed. Something's wrong with his state of mind, and I fear that something may end up killing us.

We've been living in Seattle for 8 months now and throughout that time, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Jade. How is she? Does she remember me? Has she moved on from our love? Does she hate me? Is she trying to find me? I want to call her so badly but my father took away my phone when we moved. He even locked Trina and I in our rooms, only letting us out to eat and use the bathroom.

4 days later~

My father's gone insane! He gets drunk every night and comes home with random women he finds on the streets. These women don't want him though. No, those poor women are his _victims. _There's a foul smell in the air, I can't exactly place what but I know that it's some form of drug. Mom's death has really destroyed my father. He loved her so much her dying has made him become a monster. How much time do I have before I become one too? Judging by my state of mind, not much.

10 days later

It was 4 in the morning when I heard the front door open viciously, probably my father coming back with his latest victim. Wow, have I really gotten to the point of insanity where I don't care that my father is ruining some innocent girls' life? Yep. God how I need and miss _real_ human contact. Jade... my mind is crumbling so rapidly. I would do anything to see your beautiful face again before I die of this loneliness. Can I even speak? I can't tell anymore.

I'm a pretty good fighter, but I can't do anything trapped in here! My head begins to throb, reminding me that my physical and mental state has deteriorated after being stuck in my room so long. Even if I got out of here, my body would probably be too weak to fight. Sighing, I slumped down to the ground.

In a sudden burst of motion, the door swings open and reveals Trina.

"Tori," She says in a hoarse voice, likely due to misuse. "quickly! David's drunk, we need to get out of here!" She cries. Staring at her for a few seconds, I then nod and follow her out of my room and we were about to leave the house, when we saw something that made us stop in our tracks.

"Where do you whores think your going?" David says to us with a gun pointing at Trina.

"N-nowhere! In fact we're just heading back to our rooms. Weren't we Trina?" I stutter, trying to save us from getting shot. With firm resolve in her eyes, Trina shakes her head.

"No. We're leaving David. All you do is keep us trapped in our rooms like caged animals, while you rape and kill innocent girls! I'm 18 now so I can legally take Tori and live on our own. Look at what you've done to her! Taking her from school is illegal, taking her from her friends is mean and taking her from Jade is just a sin! Even though I don't like Jade, I can see how much they love and need each other." Trina exclaims, grabbing a hold of me and putting me behind her. I'm so shocked, I didn't know she even cared about my relationship with Jade. Behind her spoiled and selfish attitude, Trina is actually stronger and probably even more selfless than me. David simply sneered at Trina.

"You think you can escape from me that easily, huh? Please, I own you two and you'll stay right here! And besides," He said looking at me with the eyes of madman, "Tori should be thankful that I took her away from that dyke. She's probably loaded with STD's." An evil smile lit up his blank eyes, "Time to die like the disobedient brats you are!"

"TRINA!" I scream as David fires his gun. The bullets pierce Trina in the chest and her crimson blood juts out like a fountain, splattering the walls. Luckily, I manage to catch her before she hits the ground. Cradling her in my arms I begin to sob, "Trina, no! I can't lose you too, please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone..."

"Tori... promise me... that when we're both dead... that we'll reunite in the afterlife." Trina pleaded weakly. "Please don't lose yourself before I find you... please stay... the kind and loving person... you are now..."

"I promise Trina, I'll find you and we'll get revenge together!" Tori vowed to her sister. A smile appeared on Trina's face.

"I'd like that... Good-bye, Tori..." Trina then got a far away look in her eyes and breathes one last time before closing her eyes forever.

"Trina..." Choking back another sob, I turn to David. "What kind of sick twisted father are you?! Fathers are supposed to love and care for their children, not kill and abuse them! You've taken away my friends, my girlfriend and my sister! You've taken everything from me and I hate you for it!" Glaring at him with all the malice I can muster, I then rushed him with my fists forward in an attempt to disarm him. But before I could even strike the devious man, he raised his gun and shot me in the stomach twice.

The pain is blinding and my vision blurs in and out of focus. I can feel the warm blood trickle down my abdomen like a stream. Gasping and coughing up blood on the ground, he looks down at me with disdain.

"Psh, you two weren't even worth the trouble! Your grandpa really wasted his time trying to teach you two how to fight! He should have taught you how to shoot instead. I might have let you live if you had behaved, but now I think I'm gonna wait for you to die and then kill your disgusting girlfriend." David says with a chilling smile.

"Don't you dare... touch Jade... I swear... I'll kill you... if you do..." I manage to say between gasps. I knew that my time was about to end. I snarl at him, "I'll kill you, David... Even death won't stop me... from getting my revenge...!" With one last gasp, I feel the light fading from my vision and I fade to black.

Jade's P.o.V

Tori... something is wrong, I can just feel it. She just wasn't the same when her mother died. Whenever I looked at her she looked frail enough to break at the slightest gust of wind. Her eyes which used to be such a warm chocolate brown, looked almost lifeless. I did everything I could to help her become her normal self, took her out to help her forget, held her when she cried and I even kissed away her tears while she slept. After two months or so she began to show some of her old self. That is, until her and her family disappeared.

I've been searching for them for 8 months now and I've finally found them. It appears that they've moved to Seattle in Washington state.

Exiting the airport, I then proceed to find myself a cab so I can find Tori's new house. Once I told the driver the address, I settled into my seat and let my mind wander to the day I realized my feelings for Vega. Tori and I have been dating for about a year and a half before she disappeared.

2 YEARS AGO

The sound of my feet pounding against the pavement filled the night air. I had just had a bad break up with Beck. He had told me that he was tired of all the arguing him and I did and said that he had wanted to break up with me for good. After 10 minutes of me running, a car had stopped in front of me and two thugs had come out.

"Hey, pretty lady. How about the two of us show ya a good time?" One of them slurred.

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you asshole!" I said glaring at them fiercely. Before I can even think about running away, they grab me with their filthy hands and drag me into an alley.

Everyone in Hollywood Arts knows that I'm a vicious and overall rude, scary person but I felt terrified and completely powerless as the two bastards slammed me against a wall and knocked the breath out of me.

As those two bastards were trying to take off my top, they grinned in the most lewd and disgusting way possible. '_Sometimes I really hate the fact that I have huge boobs.' _I had thought to myself bitterly. That's when I had regained my senses and tried to fight back but to no avail, they had me pinned to the wall. '_I have the worst fucking luck in the world.'_

The clouds in the sky thundered up above menacingly, their once fluffy white appearance completely gone. They now resembled thick wisps of smoke that hid the full moon from view. A bolt of blue lightning had struck the ground some 200 meters away and she appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Leave her alone." Tori had said in a powerful voice, which was so unlike the sweetest and most talented girl in Hollywood Arts.

"Who's gonna make us?" Sneered one of the thugs. She had said nothing and just calmly walked up to them and punched the first thug in the gut, then as he doubled over clutching his stomach, she kneed him in the face and flung him at the other thug before grabbing me and running away.

"Tori, how did you do that? Why did you do that? I thought we were enemies?" I said to the Latina as we ran.

"No time to explain, just RUUUN!" She had screamed the last part, running at speeds that I didn't think were humanly possible. Despite the danger we were in, I couldn't help but shake my head and smile. It seemed to me like her burst of courage had run out.

Running out of the alleyways and into the suburbs, we had managed to escape the thugs and made it to my house. After regaining our breath, I had turned to Tori and re-asked my questions.

"Again, how did you do that? Why did you do that? Aren't we enemies?" The tan Latina blinked once before answering,

"Well, to answer your question as to how I did that, when I was younger, the grandpa on my mom's side had taught me a fighting style that he invented, called CQC (AN: CQC stands for 'Close Quarters Combat). To answer your second question, you looked like you needed help." Tori had said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Leaning against the wall she then said in a soft voice, "You might consider me an enemy, but I don't. I consider you to be one of my best friends... and the girl I love..." The brown-haired girl then gave me one of her charmingly awkward smiles.

Tori then placed her arms around my waist and held me in a tight embrace. With my face buried in her hair, I took a whiff and found that she smelled like a mix of strawberries and the fresh scent of a forest. I instantly fell in love with that scent.

I was shocked to say the least. Tori, the girl who I had tormented since her first day at Hollywood Arts, was in love with me? I looked into Tori's eyes and saw nothing but love and sincerity in them. I've actually loved Tori for a long time, but two girls falling in love isn't exactly the norm by society's standards. As touched and happy as I was, I couldn't help but feel confusion and guilt as well. Of course being the blunt person I am, I said the first thing in my mind.

"Are you some kind of masochist?! I torment you day after day, how could you love me?" Tori returned my guilty gaze with her own loving one. She chuckled a bit before answering,

"Maybe I am a masochist for saying this, but I don't really mind your constant torment. It was worth it because you would actually talk to me instead of you pretending like I'm not there." Tori closed her eyes and sighed. She apparently took my outburst as a sign of rejection. "Honestly, I know that you don't love me back. You're with Beck..." Another sigh. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, I'm just telling you how I feel." Tori released me from her embrace and was about to walk away, when my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. '_It's now or never.'_ I had thought.

"Beck and I broke up." I had blurted out. Tori gazed at me with wide eyes for what seemed like forever. In a softer voice I said,

"You're wrong, I do love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you at the big showcase. Because I was such a coward, I've hurt you and ridiculed you. For that I'll never forgive myself." I had said truthfully, my eyes downcast. Tori then grabbed my chin, tilted my head and forced me to look at her. She was smiling her usual dorky smile.

"You might not forgive yourself, but I already have." She then crashed our lips together softly, but passionately for our first kiss.

PRESENT TIME

"Hey, lady we're here." The cab driver announced from the front. "Are you sure that you've got the right place though? It looks like some pretty scummy apartment buildings. A young lady like yourself really shouldn't be wandering around here." The cab driver says looking around wearily.

"Frankly, I don't see how that's any of your business!" Jade then stops, remembering that she had once promised Tori to _try_ and see things from all angles and perspectives instead of just her own. The place _does_ look really shifty. Jade's lips quirked into the beginnings of a smile when she realized that the driver was only worried about her well being. Jade glanced at her drivers name tag and apologized, "But thanks for worrying about me, Mr. Lutskov."

Mr. Lutskov merely tipped his hat, smiled uneasily and drove off.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it. The numbers on the paper matched the numbers inscribed on the door in front of me. Gritting my teeth together, I slowly turn the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. Steeling my resolve, I walk in to the cramped apartment. Opening the door to the closest room, I notice that the peach colored room only contained a bed, a closet with few clothes and a desk. Inspecting the clothes in the closet, I grunted in frustration when I saw that they aren't Tori's.

Walking as quietly as possible, I stuck my head into the next room, only to stick my head right back out when I smelled the scent of alcohol and sex. Definitely not Tori's room.

With my hand grasping the knob of the third room, I carefully and slowly opened the door.

What I saw, practically tore the ground out from under my feet.

Two bodies lay on the floor, soaked in blood. Those bodies belong to Tori and Trina.

I fall to my knees and stare in shock. With trembling arms, I grab Tori and hold her to me. '_Her body... It's so cold... so... empty.'_

Tears fell down my face for what seemed like the first time in years. Tori... The love and light of my life... is gone. Unable to contain my sadness anymore, I started to sob and scream my pain for the world to hear,

"NOOO! TORI, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITHOUT YOU! COME BACK TO CALIFORNIA, COME BACK TO HA! Come back to me... Please... Tori..." I whispered that last part sadly, knowing all my screams to be in vain. Not caring about getting her blood all over me, I held Tori to me as tightly as I could and whimpered into her hair, stroking it while tears cascaded down my face rapidly.

"That dyke deserved what she got, just like you deserve what you're about to get." David Hernandez (AN: Hernandez is David's family name. Vega is Holly's family name.) sauntered in with a gun in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. Taking a large gulp, he then pointed his gun at my heart and fired.

Sergey's P.o.V

Checking his watch, Sergey had noticed that an hour had passed and the scary looking young lady had yet to come out. Typically, after his clients arrived at their destination he would drive off to find other clients but something was different about this young woman.

Upon entering his cab, she seemed to be frightened and anxious to arrive to her destination. The woman may have not realized it herself but she looked like she had a date with destiny. Obviously not a good one too, as she seemed resigned to whatever fate had in store for her.

What kind of man would he be if he left that young lady in this dangerous place by herself? Certainly not a man worthy of the Lutskov family name.

Sergey decided that he would follow this woman into the mysterious apartment she had wandered into. Stepping out of the car, he senses that he would find something awful in the apartment. He turned back and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the Lutskov family broadsword. Strapping it to his back, he then shut the car and walked into the apartment.

"Young Miss...?" Sergey called out softly, his hold on his weapon tightening when he saw a crazy looking man laughing like a maniac. In front of the man lay the bodies of three girls. Upon further inspection, Sergey identified two of them to be dead and the third one to be the young miss, on deaths door.

The sandy-haired Russian was terrified to say the least, the man in front of him was a psycho murderer and if he didn't act soon, that man would kill them all. Thankful that he brought his family broadsword, he then swung it at the man with all his might. The blade was just sharp enough to slice through David's abdomen and his swing was strong enough to shatter David's ribcage. The shards embedding themselves into his heart and lungs, ending his miserable existence.

Stepping over his body, he then straps his sword to his back and walks over to Jade, who stares at him with wide eyes.

"Young lady," Sergey began but then stopped when he noticed that her attention belonged to the body of the girl beside her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him again. "Who are these two girls and how long do you have to live?" He questioned as noticed her exhausted state, not to mention the blood gushing from her chest.

"N-not too long left, t-that bastard shot me in the near the heart. H-hell, I'm surprised that I'm still alive." Jade managed to say. "T-the girl over there is Trina. The one right next to me... Is m-my girlfriend, Tori." Despite the smile she had on, tears ran down her face. "Honestly, I don't mind dying. The love of my life is dead and I'll be joining her soon enough," Jade said while stroking Tori's face lovingly. "Tori... I promise you that one day... We'll see each other again... Let's promise to find each other again." Sergey felt tears in his eyes at the beautifully tragic scene unfolding in front of him.

"Sergey, this is good-bye... Thank you..." Jade then kissed Tori on the lips passionately, held the brunette in her arms and died with a smile on her face.

"Proshchay nevinnaya devushka I yeye lyubovnik." Sergey whispered softly in Russian before leaving.

Soul Society~

A white light flew from Jade's body into the heavens until it found its way to a violet portal. As the white light flew out of the portal it materialized revealing the form of Jade.

As Jade finished materializing she took in the fact that she was in a town crowed by many people ranging from adults, teens, children and even elderly people. The entire place seemed very impoverished and everyone practically wore rags. The buildings look like run down shacks and the streets are simply pathways made of dirt. The citizens ranged from Americans, Hispanics, Japanese and even a few Africans.

Looking down at herself she realized that she wore light gray baggy pants and what seemed like a mix between a cloak and a poncho. (AN: Basically a small black cloak that reaches hip length)

"Umpf!" Landing on the cold hard ground, Jade looked up and saw that she had been knocked over by a rougish looking woman with raven black hair wrapped in bandages. She was clad in a red overcoat that looked Japanese along with wooden shoes on her feet that made a very loud sound with each step. Although, the thing that caught Jade's attention was the fact that she only had one arm, the stub of her missing arm was wrapped up in bandages as well. Despite her raggedy appearance, she seemed to be fairly wealthy and well-fed.

The woman looked down at Jade and scowled.

"Better watch where you're goin' next time, kid." She said as she was about to walk away, letting her off easy because Jade reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"Wait!" Jade called out. "My name's Jade West, where am I and why can't I remember anything?" Jade had questioned, getting off the floor.

"The name's Kukaku Shiba." Kukaku said introducing herself. "And you, my newly deceased friend, are in the soul society." Lighting up a cigarette, she then added, "Follow me and I'll show ya around, kid."

Seeing no other option, Jade followed the Japanese woman into the crowd.

Earth~

The moon shone brightly as I sat on the roof of Hollywood Arts. I wondered if Jade could see the moon from wherever she was. Thinking about her sent a wave of sadness through my body, the chain that was attached to my chest ached painfully.

I clenched my fists in anger and rage, that bastard David had taken me away from my home, killed my sister, killed my girlfriend and even killed me! If I ever find him in the spirit world, I'll tear him to pieces with my bare hands!

Jeez, in this spirit like state no one can see me, hear me, feel me or even smell me. It's like I'm not even there!

When I woke up from my death, I woke up as some kind of spirit in a black world. A gigantic monster with grey skin and a white face stood in front of me, roaring at me. That thing had to be at least 100 feet tall! Its eyes, its horrible red eyes scared me so much. It felt like they were staring into my soul. Inspecting me, Judging me.

Too frozen in terror to even think about moving, I just stared back. Scream. I wanted to scream so badly. My brain demanded it, but my body would not listen.

It grinned a crooked grin that revealed sharp teeth coated in poison and acid. The claws on its hands and feet were pure black and seemed wicked sharp. They resembled blades of nightmares. Atop its head was a pair black goat horns, well, at least I thought they were goat horns.

With it's crooked grin in place, it thrust one razor sharp claw into my heart, ripped it out and replaced it with a mile long chain that hooked into place within my chest. The scream my brain craved for finally came. The agony was so great that I felt my vision blur. It was exactly that moment that I realized... Satan took my heart.

Shuddering at the memory from a week ago, I then sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. All I can feel is anger and sadness, what is happening to me? With each second that passes, I feel the chain attached to my chest shrink. Normally, that would be a good thing but as my chain grows smaller, I feel the anger and sadness in me rise. Am I going insane? How long do I have before the chain completely disappears? What will happen to me when it does? Only time will tell...

...I feel so lonely without Jade... I miss her so much that it feels like I'm gonna die... Again...

To be continued in chapter 2!

**Authors Notes:**

Hope ya liked that first chapter! The character Sergey Lutskov is based off of one of my real life friends who also happens to be Russian. What he said to Jade in Russian translates to this: '_Goodbye, innocent girl and her lover.' _

If you're wondering how his huge arse Broadsword fit into his glove compartment, too bad! It's his family secret!

Follow, Favorite and Review to help me update faster!


	2. Transformations and a New World

**Author's note: **Sorry I took so long with the update, a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now but I got under control. With the release of Pokemon X and Y, High school craziness and the death of a friend, I've been a busy author! Hope you enjoy!

Happy Halloween~!

Soul Society 3rd person P.o.V

"Um, Ms. Shiba-" Kukaku glares at Jade and then laughs, seeing as she scared the girl.

"Ugh, Ms. Shiba makes me feel old, just call me Kukaku-chan!" Kukaku said patting the shorter girl on the head roughly and blows smoke into her face. Jade glares at the taller woman.

"I refuse." Jade retorts smugly.

"Okaaaay, I guess you don't want to know anything about the Soul Society then." Kukaku says, about to walk away.

"Fine. Now please tell me about where we are, _Kukaku-chan_." Jade grumbles, annoyed.

"Glad to, _Jade-chan._" Kukaku replies noticing the way Jade scowls at this with delight. "You don't remember but before coming here you were a normal human who lived on Earth. That is until you met some horrific death and died young. How you died is something we may never know." Kukaku begins solemnly.

"Wait, you mean that we're in the afterlife?!" Jade exclaims with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now stop interrupting me or you'll end up in the next afterlife!" Kukaku yells with her fist raised. This woman does not like to be interrupted.

Regaining her calm, Kukaku then continues. "When a person dies their spirit either instantly ascends into the Soul Society or remains stuck on Earth where, if they're left there long enough, negative emotions can transform them into soul eating monsters called Hollows. Earth is absolutely teeming with Hollows and spirits who have yet to turn or cross over. It's actually becoming quite the problem." Although interested by the topic of Hollows, Jade keeps her mouth shut before she angers the one armed woman again.

"When you first come here you appear in Rukongai. Here in Rukongai we spirits live life how we should have on Earth, well, minus the technology but we get by. It also helps that our lives are extended and can reach hundreds, even thousands of years." Kukaku thought for a moment before bluntly asking, "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. First off, how come nobody on Earth notices all the spirits and Hollows running around?"

"Don't know, they just can't see us for some reason. When Hollows attack people they can cause damage to the surroundings and eat the souls of the people themselves. Though to prevent the Hollows from rampaging we have Soul Reapers or _Shinigami _who kill Hollows and purify souls and all that crap." Kukaku sneers.

"You sound like you don't like them too much." Jade comments.

"How can I? Most of those pricks are stuck up bastards." Kukaku seethes.

"Most of them?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, some of the ranked officers and captains are_okay._ My best friend and my older brother used to be Shinigami." Kukaku whispers with a faint smile.

"What happened to them?" Jade wonders aloud. Kukaku's face darkens and the vein in her forehead ticks.

"Don't."

"Jeez, I was just wondering-"

"I said no!" Kukaku yells with authority. "Any other questions?!" She says quickly changing the topic with wild eyes.

"Sorry, Kukaku." Jade apologizes when she sees anger and sadness in the Japanese woman's eyes. "Uh, yeah about Shinigami. I know what they do and all but how do they kill Hollows?" Jade questions with great curiosity in her aquamarine eyes.

"Well, the thirteen court guardian squads are divided into thirteen divisions, as the name suggests. Each division has regular weak squad members, officers with rank, 1 Lieutenant and 1 Captain that commands their squad. Oh yeah and there's also the Captain Commander who runs the joint, They kill Hollows with these mystical katanas called Soul Slayers or _Zanpaktou_."

"Zanpaktou?" Jade perks up at the mention of weapons.

"Once you become a Shinigami, they give you your own Zanpaktou to fight Hollows with. The Zanpaktou has three forms, the regular katana that isn't good for shit, _Shikai _and _Bankai_. Before ya ask," Kukaku says, seeing the question about to escape Jade's lips. "the normal form of the Zanpaktou is what regular squad members have. To unlock your sword's Shikai form, ya gotta train hard and gain your sword's trust. It'll then tell you it's name and when you call out that name, your Zanpaktou will transform into a more powerful form."

"What does the Shikai form look like?" Jade asks, her curiosity growing stronger.

"A Zanpaktou's Shikai depends on the wielder. The sword can gain elemental powers, magic, illusion, manipulation and even change into a new weapon entirely. No Shikai is exactly the same considerin' each Zanpaktou has it's own unique spirit residing within." Kukaku answers. "To be a ranked officer, ya gotta be either really tough or have a Shikai. To be a Lieutenant, a Shikai is a requirement." Jade processes this information with great interest, for some reason she rather liked the idea of killing monsters with sharp weapons.

"Then what's the requirement to be a Captain?"

"The final form, Bankai. When Zanpaktou and wielder become one in mind and soul, the wielder is able to materialize the spirit of their Zanpaktou and challenge it to a fight. If you win, you can achieve Bankai, the Zanpaktou's most powerful form. However, it's very difficult and takes of years to do. But, if you manage to do it your sword becomes powerful beyond compare. A Bankai can increase your skill/ senses, become even more powerful in controlling elements, transform into a weapon of mass destruction, materialize for you to control and even fuse with you to change your form." Kukaku finishes with a grin as she notices Jade looking lost in her own thoughts.

"A Zanpaktou... Can do all that? That's awesome!" Jade exclaims, absolutely loving the idea of being able to kick so much ass.

"Yeah..." Kukaku says unenthusiastically. Before Jade can ask what's wrong, she spots a strange looking building with two granite arms holding a banner and two large Chinese looking men standing guard. Jade snorts out a laugh.

"I wonder what kind of tasteless idiot lives there!" Jade bursts out into full blown laughter while Kukaku clenches her fists and gnashes her teeth together, the vein on her forehead throbs erratically. "Huh, Kukaku, you look kinda red in the face. Are you okay?" Our raven haired protagonist certainly didn't expect the one armed woman to punch her in the face point blank. With a barely audible groan, Jade clutches her bruised face on the ground. "Owwwww! Kukaku, the fucking hell was that for?!" Jade hisses.

"That's _MY _house, ya little bitch!" Kukaku rages.

"Shiba-dono! Are you alright?!" The two burly guards come racing over to Kukaku.

"Yeah, it's all right, we're fine." Kukaku waves them off.

"Ughh, speak for yourself..." Jade groans and stands up.

"What was that, _Jade-chan_?" Kukaku threatens.

"Nothing!" Jade's usual rude and sarcastic attitude evaporates under the Japanese woman's paralyzing glare.

"Thought so. Now come on Jade-chan, I'll show ya to your room." The one armed woman states before walking off.

"What do you mean, 'My Room'?" Jade shouts and runs to catch up to Kukaku. Said woman merely grins at Jade and answers honestly.

"I like ya kid, since I figure ya got nowhere else to go... why not let ya live here? Ah, here's your room. Get changed and then we can discuss your living arrangements and such." Kukaku says, and then takes her leave.

The first thing that Jade notices is that her room is entirely Japanese styled. Instead of carpet, Jade's bare feet are greeted by cold bamboo floors and a futon in the center of the room taking the place of a bed. The only other pieces of furniture adorning the green coloured room are an empty desk and a sword holder with a lone katana staring back at Jade.

Jade walks over to the katana and with the utmost care, grasps the sheathed weapon with both hands. A shock wave passes through the raven haired girl's veins and Jade quickly sets down the katana.

'What was that?!' Jade thought. 'It hurt and definitely not in the good way. It's almost like the sword is warning me not to touch it...' Jade mused to herself. 'Aw, shit!' She cursed. 'I almost forgot to talk to Kukaku! That lady is scarier then, well, me!' Jade then sprints down the hall and takes a sharp turn, crashing into the Japanese woman.

"Oi, watch where you're goin'!" Kukaku growls and then stops. "Oh, it's just you, Jade. I thought I bumped into my stupid younger brother again!" Jade blinks owlishly.

"I thought you only had an older brother?"

"I wish..." Kukaku sighs forlornly. "I also have a little brother, his name is Ganju. That little bastard is nothing but a troublemaker! Him and his little gang of losers are just ride around on their boars, actin' all "cool"." Kukaku rants, putting air quotes around the word cool.

"Uhh, Kukaku... Not that I don't care, even though I really don't, but weren't we supposed to talk about me living here?" Jade cuts in bluntly.

"Oh yeah..." Kukaku clears her throat. "Okay Jade-chan, here are the three rules in this house! One, I'm the boss here and you listen to what I say. Two, if a black cat comes here, let it in and feed it some milk. Three, wake up every morning at 8:00 am sharp to help me build fireworks! Got it?"

"You build fireworks?" Jade inquires while looking at her missing arm.

"Damn right I do! I build the best goddamn fireworks in all of Soul Society!" Kukaku states proudly. "Now, about your room... It only has a few furnishings because it used to be my older brother's room and he left most of his stuff back at his squad building. If ya wanna decorate it and add some stuff or whatever, then by all means go ahead. Ya just gotta pay for it with your own money is all." The Japanese woman says, lighting up another cigarette.

"Okay, but how am I going to get money?" Jade asks. Kukaku slaps Jade upside the head in annoyance.

"Whaddya mean how?! Ya just get a bloody job!" Kukaku thunders. Jade whacks Kukaku back and then finds herself face first on the floor.

"Oww, Kukaku-chan, you're such a bitch...!" Jade mumbles into the floor. Upon hearing this, the one armed woman places her foot on Jade's head and squishes her. "Owwww, shit! Uncle, uncle!" Jade curses in a muffled voice.

"What's up with you Americans calling for your uncles when you're in pain?! It makes no sense!" Kukaku yells, continuing to squish Jade. At that moment, a man wearing striped green and white clothes with sunglasses enters the room with a boar.

"Hey sis, I'm back!" Ganju announces loudly as he steps through the shoji door. Seeing his older sister with her foot on someone, Ganju tries to quietly sneak into his room and escape his sister's wrath.

"Ganju... get back in here, ya thug!" Kukaku demands, finally taking her foot off of the raven haired girl. Pulling Jade to her feet, the roguish woman then fixes her hair and introduces the blue eyed girl while ignoring her frosty glare. "Listen up ya little shit, this is Jade West. She just died recently and has no where else to go so she'll be living with us. Ya got that?" Kukaku says with a sharp gaze to her brother. A single, terrified nod from Ganju being the only indication he understands before he scurries off.

"Not like I care if you're offended Kukaku, but your brother is really creepy looking." Jade states, instantly taking a jab at Ganju's appearance once the man left. The roguish woman pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, tell me about, his face is such an eyesore!" Kukaku complains. "But enough of that. If ya wanna earn some money then just go around doing jobs or help out people and such." She waves dismissively. "The people in this district of Rukongai are pretty generous."

"I don't like helping people." Jade says flatly. A mischievous glint appears in the one armed woman's eyes.

"Okay then, how 'bout we make a deal? If ya promise to help out at least 200 people in Rukongai, I'll tell ya 'bout the katana in your room and why ya can't hold on to it for too long. Whaddya say?" Jade ponders the proposition for a moment and decides that she really wants to know why she couldn't touch the katana. 'Looks like I don't have any other options... Damn that woman!' Jade thinks to herself with a scowl.

"Fine_._ I'll _help people._" Jade agrees reluctantly. "But only for money." She adds firmly. "Now what's the deal with that sword?" The raven haired girl questions. Kukaku smiles at Jade fondly as the newly deceased girl reminds her of herself.

"Well, as I said, your room used to belong to my older brother. He was a Soul Reaper and that katana was his Zanpaktou." Jade's eyes lit up with interest. It seems the girl has an interest in sharp blades like Zanpaktous.

"Really? Did he get a Shikai or Bankai? What did it do?" Jade asked excitedly. Kukaku just smirked and shook her head at the younger girl's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Oh, so you do remember what I told ya, eh? He got to Shikai and was about to get his Bankai. His Zanpaktou was named _Nejibana_ and it was an elemental type. Whenever he unleashed its Shikai he would spin his katana in his hand and say, 'Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!'. His Zanpaktou would then transform into a trident that controlled water." Jade tries picturing what such a weapon would look like and practically drools.

A largely known fact about Jade West is that she had a thing for weapons when she was alive. She would drag Tori with her into knife and gun shops all the time. Tori had always found it cute when her girlfriend would get all nerdy about weapons, but of course, Jade can't remember that. All she knows is that she has a strange addiction and fascination with weapons.

"Wow..." Jade breathed.

"Impressed much?" Kukaku says waggling her eyebrows.

"N-not at all!" Jade shouts indignantly. "Well... Maybe a little..." Jade admits. Glancing at the clock in Kukaku's living room, Jade notices that it's already 12:00 at night. Kukaku follows her line of sight and notices the time too.

"Would ya look at that. Time really flew by, huh?" Kukaku says while flicking her cigarette into an ash tray. "Come on kid, time for bed. Tomorrow we build some fireworks for one of my clients and then ya gotta go around helpin' people." The pyrotechnician snickers at that last part.

"Bitch..." Jade grumbles under her breath before she bids Kukaku a good night and walks back to her room.

The next day~ Jade's P.o.V 8:01 am

GOOONG! The sound of a gong vibrates throughout my room, rudely awakening me and scaring me shitless.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" I shout angrily. Looking to see what disrupted my precious sleep, I see Kukaku getting ready to slam a golden gong again. Not wasting anytime, I jump into action and try to swipe the stupid gong stick from Kukaku. The woman is pretty strong despite having one arm.

BAP!

"Ughhh..." I groan, face down on the ground once again.

"Ohayo, Jade-chan! I see ya like my gong." Kukaku says smugly as she pats her golden Chinese style gong. "It's pretty authentic, isn't it? Got this baby as a Christmas present!"

"Who the hell would give you a gong for Christmas?!" I shout while rubbing my head. Kukaku merely shrugs.

"I know a chick." Without relaying anymore information, she continues. "Now that you're up I need ya to go into town and get me some black gun powder. Oh, and while your at it, find some people to help on the way. Got it? Good. Go." Kukaku then shoves me out the door and past her guards.

In Rukongai~

It's almost 1 in the afternoon and I have yet to find somebody who sells any fucking gun powder. Crazy Japanese bitch could have at least given me directions!

So far, I've helped 5 out of 200 people. Yay me. The first lady had me get her snooty cat down from a 15 foot tree! I broke lots of branches and crushed a bunch of leaves on my way up the large sturdy Sakura tree. When I finally reached the mangy furball, it scratched me in the face and cut the front of my shirt to ribbons! Basically, my first job ended with me getting slashed and stared at by pervy men.

The lady got her cat back, although that mongrel is probably gonna get mistaken for one of those hairless cats now, but I couldn't care any less.

My second and fifth jobs were much easier and had me deliver some papers, I even got a tip. (Not a very good one, but hey, better than getting slapped around by a senile elderly woman) I wish I could say the same about my third and fourth jobs...

The third one had me pull out weeds from his huge exotic garden. The trees ranged from Sakura to Oak and they all made up the perimeter of the garden. The man grew tons of fruits, vegetables and luscious looking plants. Everything looked well cared for, except for the ridiculous amount of goddamn weeds! Those fuckers were everywhere! That's not the worst part, though. No, the worst part was that his garden was infested with groundhogs who knew how to throw! I got pelted by rocks for a full thirty minutes until I snapped and started throwing back! Despite those horrible conditions, the fourth was the absolute worst.

I had to massage an old man's feet! Just remembering it makes me shudder worse than watching any horror movie! I think I'd rather face that demonic cat and go back to war with those demented groundhogs!

The good thing is that I've now pocketed 700 Azuri, which is apparently the currency they use here.

"Gun powder! Gun powder for sale! Get it while it's nice and new!" A nearby vendor hollers. I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally! I stride over to the vendor and hand him the note Kukaku gave me. His eyes light up as he reads the note and the burly man in front of me lets out a hearty laugh.

"Ah, yes! It's always a pleasure to do business with Shiba-san! Are you her assistant?" The man asks me.

"You could say that..." I mumble. I'm more like her errand girl and that pisses me off.

"Wonderful! Here's the gun powder Shiba-san requested and tell her I said hello!" The man beams.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I respond briskly before taking the crate of gun powder and walk off.

Back at Kukaku's place~

I storm through the door and slam the crates down in front of Kukaku.

"Here's your goddamn gun powder!" I snarl. "It took me hours to find this shit! Why didn't you tell me where it was?!" Not looking up from her work, the infuriating woman takes a minute to respond.

"Eh, must've slipped my mind. Hah," She snorts. "looks like ya found some people to help out after all!" She then gestures to my ripped clothes and disheveled appearance. "Tell me, what happened to ya?" She asks, managing to stifle her laughter. Reluctantly, I recount my misadventures to Kukaku. The bitch only laughs and mocks me!

Attempting to control my temper, I grit my teeth and mutter dark curses and hexes under my breath.

"Hmph, whatever." I say and turn to the direction of my room.

"Oh. Before ya go! My guards have the day off so you're gonna have to keep people like Ganju from comin' in here!" Kukaku yells in my direction before going back to work.

My feet feel so unused to the wooden sandals I'm currently wearing. With each step I take they make a clack sound that really grates on my nerves. I guess it's better than walking around barefoot though. The futon in my room is surprisingly comfortable, the sheets feel like silk and the pillow is so soft. I set the my Azuri coins down on my desk and feel a sense of pride and accomplishment. I may be in a completely new world, but I just might make it out alright.

Kukaku said that the world we're in now is the afterlife, a world with spirits, magical powers and monsters. As okay as this place seems, I can't help but wonder what my life on Earth was like... My spirit feels like I'm torn in half, like something is missing... When will this feeling fade? I wonder if it's possible to remember my past life... What am I gonna do with my new life here? Oh well, I have plenty of time to figure out my new purpose. Hundreds of years apparently. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that concept, it might take me a while. It's all a lot to take in, I'm not even sure how I feel right now. Confused, sad, happy, mad. All of these emotions are just a jumbled mix in my brain right now.

GOOONGG!

"Ah, what the fuck?! Not again! Dammit Kukaku!" I groan.

"Jade-chan! Go get the door! We have company!" Kukaku hollers from her work room. I shake my head and smile a little. Leave it to a one armed freak like Kukaku to use a gong as a doorbell.

I open the shoji door and am greeted by the sight of a short, lithe Chinese woman with grey eyes and midnight blue hair wrapped into twin braids. At the end of each braid a lone gold ring hangs. She's wearing a white cloak over her black tank top like shirt that matches her black pants. A yellow sash is tied around her waist and a sheathed katana rests on her hips. Despite her short stature, her back is erect and she has perfect posture. Her grey eyes are narrowed and nothing but coldness seeps through. She looks like a lady who means business.

"I'm here to see Kukaku Shiba." She says gruffly.

"Who are you?" I ask while narrowing my aquamarine eyes.

"I am Captain of the second division and leader of the Onmistukido. My name is Soi Fon."

Earth 3rd person P.o.V

The halls of Hollywood Arts are filled with teens talking, dancing, finishing homework and drinking coffee. Bright smiles adorn their faces as they all wait for the first bell to ring, signaling the start of another wild and unique day at this high school.

"And none of them can see me." Tori grumbled bitterly as she stood beside, what used to be, her locker. Pacing back and forth, Tori is filled with despair, anger, sadness and most of all, loneliness. With a clank of chains, she sits on the ground and tries desperately to figure out her situation.

"I died, that's for sure, but why am I still on earth? Shouldn't I be in heaven, or even hell? And why... is there a chain attached to me!" Growling, Tori then slams a fist into her locker, causing an indent in the metal which startls quite a bit of people. Not really caring what anybody thought about the random indent on her locker, the tan Latina lay on the floor and thought about her girlfriend for the umpteenth time.

"I couldn't protect her... I couldn't protect her and now she's gone..." Tori feels tears stream down her face and tastes salt on her lips as she recalls her most fatal failure. Just as the dark brown-haired girl was about to fully give into despair, she saw a familiar face approach her direction.

"Andre?" Tori calls out. Jumping off the ground she runs to him and tries in vain to get his attention. "Andre! It's me, Tori! Thank god you're here! Listen I need you to-" She's cutoff when Andre begins to talk to someone very loudly on the phone.

"Grandma! That's not a troll, it's just a tuba!" Andre hangs up on his grandma and walks off muttering something about him one day getting his own house.

"Andre, wait!" Tori cries, trying to keep up with him but is unable to do so because she keeps tripping on her own chain of fate. Improvising, Tori then grabs the chain and follows Andre.

1st Person Tori's P.o.V

Hoping to finally get some help and escape this crazy nightmare, I tail Andre as he heads into Sikowitz's classroom. The room itself is full of students and the bell already rang but it's still lacking it's teacher. Each time I try tapping and smacking Andre my hand seems to make contact but he feels nothing and takes a seat next to Cat, Robbie and Beck.

"Hi Andre!" Cat chirps in her usual cheerful way.

"Hey Andre." Beck and Robbie follow more casually.

"Hey. Can you guys believe it's been 8 months since we've last seen that bitch, Tori?" Andre says happily.

"I just wish she could have been gone sooner!" Robbie says shivering.

"Yeah," Rex agrees. "I still can't believe she had us fooled by her cute face! Maybe that whore can finally get some help!" Rex says mockingly. I just stare at my friends in disbelief. What is going on?

"Drugs, drinking, prostituting herself and praying to the devil, it's a good thing David warned us about Tori and took her to get some help!" Beck shakes his head. "She's such a filthy bitch for doing that to her family and right after her mom died too!"

"I don't know you guys... That doesn't sound like Tori." The little redhead defends timidly.

"Think about it, ever since her mom died she started becoming more and more depressed. It's pretty likely that she'd turn to all that kind of stuff." Andre counters with conviction.

"That is true..." Cat admits. Pausing to think for a minute, Cat submits, "Yeah, you guys are right. Plus her dad _did _say that happened... It's not like he would ever lie to us about something like that." She murmurs, still unsure.

"Atta' girl." Beck says with a grin and pats her back. "I say when Jade gets back from her silly little search we go celebrate!"

"Ooo, I second that!" Andre grins back.

I swear someone just ripped my heart out again when Beck said that. The part about them celebrating my disappearance hurts, but the part about Jade coming back practically killed me. I felt a lump in my throat. She's _never _coming back. I thought sadly.

A coconut-wielding man enters the room through the window. He surprises the class by yelling at everyone to start alphabet improv.

The noise in the room is so loud, although I can't hear any of it. Shocked and numb, Slowly walking out the room, I roam the halls of the once pleasant school. This place is about as bitter as Jade's coffee now.

David tricked my friends into believing that I did drugs, prostituted myself and prayed to the devil! The worst part is that they believe him! They know me better than that, at least, I thought they knew me better than that...

A scream of anger is released from my throat and my fists rain a flurry of punches on every locker in sight. Steel bends and breaks, paint chips off. Hmph, well now their lockers are trashed. Hope they like my parting gift.

How _dare_ those bastards! Why does trusting people always end in heartbreak and betrayal? Why? I can feel myself about to split in half. This pain... It hurts so much. My throat feels like someone shoved a brick in it. If I even try talking, I know that I'll burst into tears.

My father's a bastard, my mom is dead, my sister is dead, my girlfriend is dead and now all my closest friends think I'm some kind of Satan loving whore. I have no one. I'm all alone in this world. How long do I have to suffer like this?

All I can do for now is stare at my old house and sulk.

My brooding is suddenly interrupted when a light tremor passes through the concrete ground and I barely have enough time to jump out of the path of an oncoming fissure.

"Look what we have here fellas! It's a Demi-hollow." Turning around, I come face to face with three monsters that look like they come straight from a horror movie. The one that spoke looks like some kind of gigantic gorilla. As different looking as the three are they share 3 similar traits: All of them have horrible yellow and black eyes, grey skin/fur and white masks that envelop their faces.

"Hey, look, he's right! Ooo, this one has a pretty strong reiatsu for a Demi-hollow." The second one, a more deer looking monster, comments happily in a feminine voice.

"Don't worry Demi-hollow, we'll fix you right up." The third lion-like one says in a gruff voice.

The three approach me menacingly and I try to run, but my chain trips me up once again and I'm left on the ground defenseless. Taking this opportunity, the gorilla monster grabs me by the chain and lifts me into the air. My feet dangle uselessly as I try to pry the grey monster off in vain.

"L-let me go!" I choke out, fear is quickly overwhelming me when the gorilla holds me out in front of his two friends.

"Don't worry," The Deer monster says soothingly. "This should speed up that painful process." Taking a fighting stance, she then lowers her head, paws the ground and charges me. Her antlers crash into my chest and crack the piece connecting my chest to the chain. A surge of pain erupts in my torso and I let out a shrill scream that pierces the night. Before the pain could even begin to subside, the Lion rushes me, claws out and strikes my chest four times and then goes for a bite.

_Klang! _The chain drops to the floor and then dissolves.

"ARRRGH!" The sound comes from me involuntarily as I'm swallowed in a black shroud. My bones shift, crack and grow and my eyes flare dangerously bright. With the chain gone, my chest is empty, hollow even. I hardly feel that though because my skin feels like something is sprouting from it. Parts of my body disappear and I'm forced to endure this burning agony for an hour.

3rd person P.o.V

A howl is heard as the black shroud vanishes, revealing the new form of Tori Vega. Her body resembles that of a wolf, with a few discrepancies such as the fact that she's 6 feet tall, has white bone-like spikes over her grey tail, huge thorns protruding from each of her shoulders, a gaping hole where her heart is supposed to be and a white wolf mask covers her true face. Her white fangs glisten in the dark and her demonic eyes shine.

"What happened to me!?"

**Author's note: **I dunno why but I think that if Jade and Kukaku ever met they would have the kind of friendship where you insult each other all the time but never take it to heart. As scary as Jade is, she is no match for Kukaku's brand of scariness! Looks like I've thrown in our dear friend Soi Fon too.

This time around we mostly focus on Jade's side of the story but don't worry, there's plenty of Tori to come! Poor Tori, she's already a Hollow. I made her a wolf Hollow because she dies alone like a lone wolf. Plus, Victoria Justice is portrayed as wolf quite often so why not? Until next time!

Please leave a review! I'll love you forever if you do! Unless of course you're not okay with that. Adios!

~Yookai


End file.
